Ice Dance
by lunix.renegade
Summary: When everyone else has gone home, America enjoys some quiet time to himself. Tonight, however, is different... Tonight someone watches him, and learns things about America that he had never quite expected.


Lunix: I plan on updating "He Stole More than Gold". Update is coming either tonight, tomorrow, or Tuesday. Probably tomorrow. This is a little one shot I had in my mind for a while. When I listen to music I sometimes get the image of people Ice Skating to the music. For some reason, when I was listening to "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day, America was skating to it. Please, enjoy it... Oh.. one more thing. I don't know jack-sh!t about ice skating and its terminology. All I know is that it looks beautiful and awesome. Thank you again. Reviews and feedback are Appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

ICE DANCE

Alfred took to the ice silently, the blades allowing smooth movement onto the slick surface. The ice was devoid of all others on it, and it was a calming motion for the young man as he took a few laps before pausing. It was nighttime. Oddly enough, on this night in New York City, no one was about. He didn't think about that. He was only thinking about how to calm himself down. He switched on his music and began to wait for his beat to begin.

What he didn't know was that someone had been walking past a window inside the nearby confrence building shortly after he took to the ice. Snow began falling around the tall male as he stood on the ice for a few seconds. The man inside the building stared at the bespectacled man who stood on the ice, wondering what he was up to.

Suddenly turning, Alfred suddenly went into a fast skate, turning around and going into a backward skate around the turns. He turned forward and leaned forward into a pose, left leg extended behind him before shooting into a spin as he reached the center of the rink. Suddenly with great power the young man shot out of his spin and around the edges again, picking up speed faster and faster until suddenly executing a perfect triple axel.

The male who was watching from in the building held his breath as the man landed his jump. He then began to run towards the ice rink, keeping his green eyes on the powerful figure on the ice the entire time.

Alfred's blonde hair whipped about his face as he moved about the ice, his face calm and collected, and seemed to be almost at peace with himself. Behind his glasses, his blue eyes were closed as he took another jump. Landing perfectly, he shot into another spin, crouching low to the ice, gaining speed. He slowly began to stand up to slow down and paused again.

The man who drew closer to the rink suddenly noticed that the man with darker blonde hair than his own had ear buds in his ears, allowing him to hear music and dance upon the ice in his own private world.

Alfred began skating backwards for a few beats of his song before turning around and skating forward, then turning again, repeating this pattern until he reached one end. Spinning around, he moved into his fast skating motions again and performed a few more jumps and a few more beautiful ice skating tricks.

The song must have been reaching its end, because the powerful movements were continuing, spins and jumps were making up most of the solo performance now, until finally he went into a final spin that slowed gently until Alfred stopped abruptly in a pose. The man watching Alfred wasn't aware that he had been holding his breath until Alfred's blue eyes slowly opened, the american catching his breath. Then, he began to clap, softly. Alfred's eyes shot to the source of the noise.

"E... England?" his face, already flushed from his dance, turned redder. He hadn't expected Arthur to see him.. He thought the brit had gone back to his hotel for the evening - hell, he thought everyone from the world meeting had! Alfred tenatively skated over to where England stood.

"I never knew," said Arthur softly, "that you knew how to skate like that." Alfred scratched the back of his neck and sighed.

"There's alot about me that most in general do not know." Alfred shrugged. "Everyone usually thinks of me as a stupid, ungraceful, talentless, idiot, so many just don't bother to get to know me... the real me... Many don't know just what I'm capable of." Alfred finished his sentence with a big grin.

With each negative descriptor adjective, Arthur couldn't help but wince. He himself was one of the many who had described the American by those words. He couldn't help but stare at Alfred. How could he still smile with no one knowing his true self, and everyone putting him down at every turn? Yes, some of his ideas were idiotic, but not all of them... but even with the more valid points, alot of the other nations still squashed his ideas... England felt somewhat ashamed to be one of the many who did.

They stood in silence for a few minutes before America skated over to the opening so he could get off the ice. Arthur stood in silence, reflecting on his thoughts concerning the younger nation. He took of his skates and shoved them into his duffle-bag before walking over to Arthur.

Arthur looked up at Alfred. The snow was sticking to the man's hair, and dusting his lashes underneath his glasses. Above them, the full moon shone in the sky as the snow fell down around them like falling stars. Arthur's heart melted to see his former colony like this... As they stood in front of each other, Alfred smiled softly at Arthur, who tenatively smiled back before Alfred enveloped the smaller brit into a hug.

Arthur struggled in the hug a little bit before looking up and seeing those bright blue eyes inches away from his own. He paused in his struggles, transfixed...

There, in the moonlight, surrounded by the soft silence of snowfall, Alfred and Arthur finally kissed.


End file.
